Chapter 2/Miranda helps Lance
(Deep space unknown sector) A Cardassian Galor-class warship is in a nebula. (Briefing room) Lauren Lance (Earth Two) is escorted there by two Cardassian soldiers. Welcome I'm Miranda Tate and I'm an enemy of Team Arrow and Starfleet Miranda says as she looks at her. She sits down in the chair. All right I'm listening to what you have to say Laurel says as she looks at Miranda. Miranda brings up the USS Enterprise destroying one of her convoys. This is the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E she's under the command of this man Captain John Thomas Martin, he and Red Arrow are the best of friends they killed Cole and I'm gonna get revenge on them Miranda says as she looks at Laurel. She leans forward. Ms. Tate I've been trying to get rid of Team Arrow since I got here from my world and I've been unsuccessful with it, they put me in jail and I just got out of it and well I'd love to get my vengeance on him Laurel says as she looks at Miranda. She smiles evilly at her. (Earth, Arrowcave) Helena is at the main computer screen scanning for Laurel's counterpart from the other Earth when Typhuss walked in. Hey there Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. Hi Helena, any luck yet says Typhuss as he looks at Helena, his daughter. She shakes her head. No, nothing I've been using the MIDAS Array to extend our sensors to trace the transporter signature of her but so I've traced it to this nebula in Federation space its the same one the USS Enterprise-D used to hide from the first Borg cube to invade Federation space in 2366 Helena says as she looks at her father. Good work, Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at her father. Now all we have to do is send a ship to investigate, we should send the Enterprise seeing how she's been in the nebula before Helena says as she looks at her father. That was the Enterprise-D this is a different Enterprise, I will contact Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Typhuss inputs a few commands on the main computer. Typhuss what can I do for you buddy John says on the screen. Captain, I need the Enterprise to go to the Paulson Nebula, to find a transporter signature that we found to be in this nebula, watch your back says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Thanks Typhuss, Enterprise out Captain Martin says as he ends the transmission and the Federation symbol appears on the screen. Well all we have to do is wait for the Enterprise to make contact with the source of the transporter beam Helena says as she looks at her father. So how is Barbara doing, how's New Gotham? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at her father. Barbara is doing great and I've got an apartment at New Gotham Helena says as she looks at her father. That's great, Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Yeah it is Helena says as she smiles at her father. Then the rest of the team walks into the cave. We lost her to the same beam that took H.I.V.E. Oliver says as he looks at both Typhuss and Helena.